In recent years, social media has become an increasingly important tool for businesses as the number of active social media users and the amount of time each user spends on social media continue to grow. Social media, for example, allows businesses to have direct communication with potential customers, and is a convenient way for potential customers to see such communications. Due to the private nature of health care information, and the legal risks involved with sharing such information, health care information related to individuals is generally not shared via social media. As such, the use of social media in the health care industry is typically restricted to providing general information or marketing materials to a non-specific group of people. These and other drawbacks exist.